La Licantropía de Hermione
by Aoi Apfel
Summary: Después de la guerra, Hermione fue mordida por la víctima de un hombre lobo. Por cinco largos años, ella aprendió a aceptar su condición de mujer lobo y enseña Encantamientos en Hogwarts. Todo iba genial, hasta que llegó el profesor Draco Malfoy. Lo que empeora es que su temporada de apareamiento está cerca y tal parece que ella y su loba interior desean a Malfoy. [Traducción]


**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es OogieBoogie, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hellous! Estarán esperando seguro The Muddy Princess, pero espero tenerlo listo esta semana... Bueno este es un one shot extremadamente largo, 36 páginas para ser exactos, espero que les guste. De veras._

 _Aquí está el link de la historia original en inglés_ (también lo podrán encontrar en mi lista de favoritos) _:_ _https (dos puntos) / www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/9446831/1/Hermione-s-Lycanthropy_

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction. Si lo encuentran en otro lugar, entonces es plagio._**

Dear OogieBoogie

I'm sorry for the extremely late delay, but finally is here C: Thank you so much for this story!

 **La Licantropía de Hermione**

 **por**

 **OogieBoogie**

 _(Traducción)_

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

Hermione no estaba del todo segura de cómo sucedió.

La verdad, todo sucedió muy rápido.

En un momento ella estaba ocupada atendiendo a las víctimas de la guerra en el refugio al que se había ofrecido como voluntaria cada fin de semana, y al siguiente, había sido mordida. No estaba segura de cómo sucedió, pero lo recordaba, claro como el día.

* * *

 _Cinco años antes._

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

La atención de Hermione fue interrumpida mientras enseñaba a los niños los fundamentos de la magia, los niños que acababan de perder a sus padres en la guerra, sólo para prepararlos antes de que vayan a Hogwarts. Era la voz de un hombre gritando a todo pulmón.

Alertada, inmediatamente sacó su varita tan rápido como sus habilidades aprendidas en la guerra le habían enseñado y echó un encanto protector alrededor de los niños.

—Ahora, necesito que permanezcan juntos, mantengan silencio y no se muevan hasta que yo regrese y les diga que pueden, ¿pueden hacer eso?

Muchos pares de ojos grandes, inocentes y llenos de temor le devolvieron la mirada con la confianza y el miedo combinado. Todos asintieron. Hermione hizo su camino fuera de las aulas y cerró la puerta, caminó hacia el pasillo, donde los gritos se estaban poniendo cada vez más fuertes.

—¡AYUDENME! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AYUDENME, AYUDENME, AYUDENME!

Ella reconoció al instante al hombre acurrucado en la esquina del pasillo, con las rodillas hasta el pecho y la cabeza cubierta por sus brazos, se mecía mientras sollozaba y hablaba sin control.

—Por favor, por favor ayúdame, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

Los otros voluntarios estaban en el otro extremo, también con las varitas en alto, mirando al hombre con cautela. Nadie sabía qué hacer.

—¿Reeves? —Hermione llamó al hombre. El balanceo se detuvo— ¿Reeves? ¿Qué pasa?

Reeves era una de las víctimas también. Era un personaje peculiar, a veces era muy, muy enérgico y lleno de vida y, para sorpresa de Hermione y otros voluntarios, tenía una fuerza inhumana. Solía ayudar a levantar los estantes y montones de mesas donadas, todo eso por sí mismo sin siquiera sudar. Era dulce y Hermione disfrutaba de su compañía. Otras veces, sin embargo, se veía lejano, con los ojos vidriosos mientras se sentaba en una esquina solo, mirando el cielo con nostalgia.

Hermione pensó que era prudente no preguntar, él pudo haber sido marcado gravemente por la guerra, al igual que ella y los demás. Sería mejor para él lidiar con eso primero antes de hablar con ella. Ella creía que iba a decirle, con el tiempo.

—¿Reeves? Soy yo, Hermione —intentó de nuevo, esta vez en voz baja.

La cabeza de Reeves giró tan rápido que ella dio un hacia paso atrás ante la sorpresa. —¿Herms? —Él la miró con una expresión tal de temor desolado y rastros de lágrimas manchando su cara que le rompió el corazón al ver al siempre fuerte Reeves, reducido a un desastre de lágrimas en el suelo.

—Sí, Reeves, soy yo. ¿Qué te pasa? —Ella bajó su varita y se la metió en el bolsillo de atrás. Reeves inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia ella. Los otros voluntarios levantaron sus varitas de nuevo; listos para apaciguarlo pero Hermione negó con la cabeza en señal de advertencia hacia ellos y abrió sus brazos a él.

Él se lanzó a sus brazos, casi golpeándolos a ambos hacia atrás con su súper fuerza. Hermione acarició haciendo círculos en su espalda con dulzura, implorándole que le dijera lo que le estaba plagando.

—Herms, yo... yo he estado luchando durante tanto tiempo... es por eso que... p- por eso me desaparezco durante una semana, todos los meses... durante, durante la lu-luna lle-llena —Reeves sollozó en su cuello—. Estoy seguro de que lo no-notaste.

 _Por supuesto,_ Hermione se había dado cuenta. Ella no era la bruja más inteligente de su edad a cambio de nada. La fuerza anormal, el hecho de que Reeves podía oler y oír algo a un kilómetro de distancia, incluso sus estados de ánimo, y la forma en que lucía la carne cruda frente a sus ojos justo antes de que se cocinen en el refugio... y sobre todo, siempre estaba mirando el cielo con casi una muerte inminente, siempre, _siempre_ viendo cuando el cielo estaba a punto de oscurecer, con sólo los rastros de una luna llena a punto de llegar. Y entonces murmuraba un rápido adiós, agarraba la chaqueta y desaparecía durante una semana, sólo para resurgir una semana más tarde disculpándose diciendo que tenía "algo" que resolver.

Nadie más lo cuestionaba, pero Hermione.

Hermione agarró el hombro de Reeves, quien aún sollozaba, y lo empujó suavemente, lo suficiente como para que la mire a los ojos. Lo que vio casi la hizo jadear, los ojos de Reeves ya no eran el azul amistoso al que estaba acostumbrada, pero eran dorados... el color de... el color de...

—¿Fuiste mordido por un hombre lobo, Reeves? —Hermione le susurró, notando que sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo a azul ante su pregunta.

—Y-yo —lo intentó, pero terminó llorando en su cuello de nuevo—, yo fui, por ése Fenrir Greyback.

Las manos de Hermione se helaron ante en eso, pero ella continuó, calmando a su amigo. Él la soltó y la miró a los ojos, mientras la sujeta del brazo.

—Esa noche, yo estaba allí, él me mordió y me dolió mucho, mucho, _mucho_ Herms, que le rogué para que me mate, pero todo lo que dijo fue "la muerte es demasiado fácil". Me dejó allí, y yo estaba seguro de que iba a morir, perdiendo tanta sangre... pero _no lo hice_. Desperté dos días después, en la casa de alguien, dijo que me encontraron allí, en medio de la calle... no tenía heridas, ni sangre, ¡estaba ileso! Lo único que seguían allí eran las marcas de mordidas en mi pecho y brazo, ¡por ese... por ese monstruo! —Reeves lanzó un grito de angustia.

—Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decir... —dijo Reeves en silencio esta vez—. Ahora soy como él... igual que él... _un monstruo_.

—¡No! ¡No, no lo eres, Reeves! ¡No eres más como él! —Hermione argumentó—. Esto no es tu culpa. Vamos a buscarte ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intenté, Hermione —respondió—. Pedí ayuda... en San Mungo, me enviaron lejos... me fui a hacer mi propia investigación, y encontré que la única cosa que me podría ayudar, estaba demasiado cara en las tiendas de pociones, la poción Matalobos. Yo... yo estoy desesperado, Herms no puedo pedir ayuda al Ministerio, ¡sólo me enviarían a Azkaban! ¡Ya sabes cómo son con los hombres lobo! Ellos me enviarán a Azkaban sin siquiera cuestionarse, ¡o me matarán de una vez!

El corazón de Hermione se torció dolorosamente ante eso.

—Por favor, no me vas a enviar allá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reeves, sus ojos parpadeaban entre su color normal azul y dorado, y viceversa como si estuviera luchando para no ceder a el hombre lobo interior— ¡Por favor, no, por favor, _por favor_! ¡Ellos me matarán! —Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho sollozando de nuevo.

—No lo haré, Reeves, tendrás que confiar en mí, haré todo lo que pueda —dijo Hermione lentamente, casi en pánico mientras las manos de Reeves que estaban en sus brazos comenzaron a agarrarla más fuerte, lastimándola, casi aplastándola.

El llanto se detuvo bruscamente, y Hermione trató de aflojar su agarre, pero Reeves sólo empezó agarrarla más fuerte e hizo que Hermione quisiera gritar.

—¿Reeves? —Hermione susurró con su voz casi rota por el miedo repentino.

—¿Qué podría hacer un sangre sucia, entonces? —Reeves dijo en un gruñido amenazador, su cabeza estaba en la misma posición que antes.

Hermione sintió un sudor frío aparecer por su frente. —Reeves, vas a tener que dejarme ir ahora... me estás haciendo daño. Y... y no estás en tu sano juicio.

—No estoy en mi sano juicio, ¿verdad? —Ante esto, Reeves la miró, y todas las señales del amable y encantador azul desapareció de sus ojos. Fue reemplazado por el dorado, no era amable, ni tranquilizante, no era familiar... sólo era hostil, furioso y asesino, el color de un animal dispuesto a matar.

—¿Asustada, Hermione? —Reeves se rió entre dientes; dientes normalmente perfectos y rectos fueron sustituidos por colmillos afilados ominosamente. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para negar con la cabeza, pero ella se quedó congelada.

—Puedo oler tu miedo, y es tan, tan, _tan delicioso_ —Él aspiró largamente y se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Por favor, Reeves, escúchame, tú... sé que estás ahí, por favor, por favor no hagas esto —Hermione intentó.

—¡ _Cállate_! —Reeves gruñó, agarrándola por el cuello y golpeándola contra la pared. Hermione estaba ahogándose, luchando por respirar, tratando de quitar la fuerte mano de su cuello con su mano izquierda mientras que con su derecha estaba tratando de conseguir su varita

Los otros voluntarios estaban enviando maleficios y hechizos hacia Reeves pero todos rebotaban inútilmente.

Reeves se rió ante eso. —Estúpidos magos. ¿Lo han olvidado? La magia no tiene ningún efecto sobre los seres humanos, incluso de la bruja más inteligente —Reeves gruñó y agarró la varita de Hermione que estaba aferrada en su mano derecha, mientras que ella había estado tratando de inmovilizarlo, y la arrojó al otro lado del pasillo.

—Sabes, desde que heredé esto, lo que sea como se llame, siempre he tenido esta necesidad de... _matar, mutilar, morder_... simplemente... _asesinar_... y no puedo soportarlo más —dijo Reeves.

—Por favor, Reeves, por favor —Hermione sollozó.

—Pedí ayuda, ¿y qué hicieron los otros? Nada. Bueno, vamos a ver lo que sucede cuando se enteren de que su chica dorada se convierte en lo que tanto desprecian —Reeves susurró furiosamente en su oído.

—Por favor, no hagas esto, Reeves... ¡por favor!

Y todo lo que vio después fue totalmente blanco, y un dolor igual de candente atravesando cada nervio. Ella gritó y, gritó y suplicó, pero él no se detenía. Reeves la mordió con fuerza en la garganta y los hombros, hundiendo sus colmillos en la carne, huesos.

Ella quería morir _. Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame morir, por favor._

Entonces ella cayó al suelo, en un golpe seco.

Reeves echó un último vistazo triunfante y huyó, saltando a través de una ventana de cristal.

Hermione no podía ver bien. Su visión era borrosa, de dolor o lágrimas, no podía saberlo. Ella estaba sumida en tanto dolor.

Vagamente oyó pasos corriendo hacia ella, algunos tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, algunos permaneciendo lejos, y alguien estaba _gritando_ , y...

—¡Oh mi _Dios! ¡Su garganta! ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

—¡Ella necesita ir a San Mungo! —una voz autorizada exclamó— ¡Hermione, Hermione! ¡Quédate con nosotros! ¡Hermione!

Ella levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de la directora del refugio, antes de que su visión se volviera negra.

* * *

 _Presente._

—Profesora Granger, sólo quería preguntar —Una chica tímida de sexto año levantó la mano en clase.

—¿Sí, señorita Portman?

—¿Nuestros ensayos de Encantamientos son para la próxima semana o la semana después?

—Son para la semana después. Hablando de eso, no voy a estar por aquí la próxima semana y una maestra sustituta se hará cargo, como siempre. Así que por favor, compórtense. Si escucho otra queja de ella cuando vuelva... —Hermione levantó un dedo al mando, alertando a su clase.

—Oh, ¿es su época del mes otra vez, profesora Granger? —Un chico en la parte posterior de la clase, que parecía recordarle a Draco Malfoy, salvo por el pelo castaño, gritó y se burló con sus amigos.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la trasluchada. Después de todo, estaba segura de que quería decir "el tiempo del mes" en el contexto de una mujer, y no en un contexto de hombre lobo. Dios no lo quiera, que él en realidad supiera lo que ella era.

—Sí, señor Golding, creo que usted sabe mucho acerca de una mujer. Después de todo, nadie podría ser una mujer mejor que usted —dijo Hermione alegremente y volvió a su escritorio, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en sus labios mientras el resto de la clase se echaba a reír. Podía sentir la vergüenza del chico Golding, su cara, probablemente, estaba roja—. Terminó la clase.

El fuerte ruido de libros siendo reorganizados y los pies siendo arrastrados fuera de la clase sólo duró un minuto antes de que ella se quedara completamente sola para recoger sus cosas.

—Profesora Granger —Una voz la llamó desde la entrada del salón, y Hermione se volvió.

—Sí, profesora... directora —respondió ella. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a llamar a McGonagall 'directora', después de haberla llamado 'profesora' durante siete años. Pero Hermione supuso que era diferente ahora, eran colegas, después de todo.

Hermione nunca pensó en la idea de volver a Hogwarts después de terminar la escuela. Ella planeaba trabajar para el Ministerio, en el departamento jurídico. Las _circunstancias_ , sin embargo, no se lo permitieron y ella tuvo que cambiar sus planes. En realidad, ya no podía trabajar para el Ministerio o en cualquier otro lugar, sin completamente decirles la verdad de quién o más bien, lo _que_ era.

Hogwarts era la mejor opción para ella. McGonagall había sido supremamente comprensiva y empática con su situación, permitiéndole enseñar Encantamientos y tener una semana libre cada mes durante la luna llena. Ella incluso le pidió a Slughorn que le diera pociones Matalobo. Y por eso, Hermione estaba eternamente agradecida.

Primero le había dicho a Harry sobre su situación a sólo meses después de ser mordida. Harry la tranquilizó y le dijo que no se preocupara, y que siempre sería su mejor amigo no importa qué. Incluso había tenido la amabilidad de llevarla hasta un lugar para hombres lobo, donde Lupin solía ir. Allí, Hermione había aprendido a compartimentar sus sentidos recién adquiridos, la fuerza y las habilidades básicas de supervivencia durante ese 'momento del mes'.

Ron, sin duda, había sido un idiota al respecto. No es que él no fuera un idiota antes de eso. Ambos habían discutido de volver a estar juntos casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione fue mordida, y justo después de que ella le contó lo que había pasado, Ron se había ido corriendo fuera de la casa, echando humo sobre Hermione de "venir con estúpidas excusas sólo para no volver con él". Después de que Harry le habló, sin embargo, parecía estar muy rígido alrededor de ella. Podía oler el miedo y la intimidación que venía de él, y le preguntó al respecto. Sólo dijo que no regresaría con ella, simplemente porque él no podía comprender el hecho de que Hermione tenía más fuerza que él.

 _—Así que, yo tenía razón. No sólo tienes el rango emocional de una cucharita, pero ahora también tienes la fuerza de ella también —Hermione le reprendió, Harry cayó en el sofá en un ataque de risa._

Hermione había estado más bien triste por la idea de estar sola. Harry ahora estaba saliendo constantemente con una chica, y Ron estaba ocupado saliendo con diversas chicas. Estaba tan segura de que iba a pasar el resto de su vida sola, ahora que Ron no la quería y ella dudaba que los hombres estarían _encantados_ con la idea de que ella fuera una mujer lobo.

 _—Tengo veintidós años, soy una profesora de Encantamientos y trabajo en Hogwarts. Me encantan los libros, el té y también soy una mujer lobo, pero no te preocupes; sólo me convierto en una loba una vez al mes por una semana. Por cierto, ¿he mencionado lo magnífica que luzco cuando estoy en forma de loba? Soy de color gris —_ Hermione resopló ante eso, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella definitivamente sentiría a los hombres mojar sus pantalones antes de que los viera.

Las cosas se ponían aún peor cuando estaba en celo. Ella sudaba incontrolablemente, y despertaba con un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Mientras que ella se convertía en una loba por sólo una semana, su temporada de apareamiento parecía durar un mes.

No tenía idea dónde y cómo encontrar la libertad, ya que no estaba saliendo con nadie, y la loba dentro de ella parecía detestar cada chico sencillo que viera. Además, ella era virgen. Lo que con la guerra y mantener vivo a Harry, ella simplemente no tenía tiempo para perder su virginidad, como las niñas normales. Ahora que ella era _anormal_ , ese hecho no iba a cambiar en absoluto. Una vez, miró a Ron trabajando en torno a la cocina durante sus cenas normales con Harry los viernes, vagamente pensó en cómo habría sido si ella hubiese perdido su virginidad con Ron antes de la batalla, durante o después.

Su loba interior se había encogido con asco.

—Voy a requerir su presencia en la sala de profesores tan pronto como haya terminado de recoger sus cosas —La voz de McGonagall cortó con eficacia sus reflexiones.

—Por supuesto, directora —Hermione asintió.

* * *

Hermione frunció el ceño.

 _¿Qué carajos?_

Ella frunció aún más el ceño.

 _¿Qué carajos?, ¿qué carajos?, ¿qué carajos?_ , sus pensamientos hacían eco mientras miraba a la forma de un Draco Malfoy.

No, ella no tenía el ceño fruncido porque Draco Malfoy estaba aquí en Hogwarts, de pie al frente con McGonagall en la sala de profesores. De hecho, eso habría estado bien. Ella frunció el ceño porque tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en él, su corazón empezó a latir un millón de veces por segundo y el mismo cosquilleo regresó entre sus piernas, sólo que esta vez cien veces más potente.

Su loba interior parecía bastante interesada en Malfoy, y parecía producir miles de imágenes lascivas de Malfoy desnudo, Malfoy gritando con pasión, Malfoy haciéndola _sentir bien_. La loba interior gritó de alegría por el hecho de que _¡al fin!_ alguien digno de su atención.

La parte humana de Hermione, y la parte más grande de su cerebro, parecían protestar y casi arrojar la idea. Allí estaba ella, sentada en medio de la sala, debatiendo consigo misma. Su loba interior quería lanzarse a Malfoy tanto que tuvo que sentarse con las piernas extremadamente juntas y sus nudillos agarrando los bordes de la silla hasta que se volvieron blancos.

—Como todos sabemos —McGonagall comenzó, ayudando a Hermione a concentrarse mejor y decirle a la loba a que se calle—, el profesor Slughorn ha decidido retirarse de una vez por todas, dejando en Pociones la posición de...

 _¿Qué tipo de posición?_ Una voz resonó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione. _¿Misionero? ¿Contra la pared?_

Hermione gimió.

Aunque muy fuerte que dejó a McGonagall a mitad del discurso, y lanzó a Hermione una mirada de advertencia. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y le dio una mirada de disculpa.

Sabía que McGonagall pensó que ella se había quejado por la historia que tenía con Malfoy durante sus años escolares. Oh, si tan sólo _supiera_.

—El señor Malfoy, aquí presente, teniendo los adecuados y _mejores_ títulos que hemos tenido hasta ahora...

 _Mmm, lo mejor..._

—El señor Malfoy se hará cargo...

 _Sí, quiero que te hagas cargo de mí..._

—Vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida, ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz interior pareció tener una ingeniosa reaparición para eso y Hermione la ignoró distrayéndose con sus propios y muy fuertes aplausos.

—Gracias, directora —La voz fría y resonante de Malfoy llegó desde el frente. Hermione empezó a sudar un poco—. Me trae un gran placer estar trabajando aquí, después de todos estos años, nunca he estado más feliz de volver. Espero que todos podamos llevarnos fantásticamente bien.

Sus ojos recorrieron a Malfoy. Aún conservaba en mayor parte sus hermosos rasgos, ya no puntiagudos, como los había tenido en la escuela, pero muy agradables. Asombroso. Apuesto. Tenía el pelo prolijamente recortado, haciendo que las puntas se levantaran fácilmente y la mano de Hermione quemaba ante la idea de correr sus dedos a través de él. Todavía estaba pálido, pero no un pálido enfermizo. Alto, de metro ochenta y tantos, con los hombros anchos, aunque cubiertos por el uniforme negro de los profesores, para gran consternación de la loba. Lo que llamó el interés de Hermione no fue sólo la belleza sobrenatural que Malfoy tenía durante el tiempo que lo conoció, pero también sus ojos. Eran las mejores características de Malfoy, y todo el que lo conociera sin duda diría lo mismo. Era el color del mercurio, el color del cielo antes de la tormenta, el color de las nubes de nieve, casi el mismo color de Hermione en su forma de loba... pero sea lo que sea, sus ojos eran de infarto, impresionantes y hermosos.

Hermione nunca se lo dijo, por supuesto. Él habría dicho "lo sé", con un resoplido altivo y se alejaría.

Los ojos de Malfoy atraparon los suyos mientras hablaba, y Hermione sintió el cosquilleo entre sus piernas de nuevo. Ella resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su cuerpo y se centró en darle una pequeña sonrisa a Malfoy en su lugar. Él le devolvió una sonrisa tentadora y asintió con la cabeza, antes de continuar diciendo a los demás donde había estudiado, etcétera.

Habría refrescos después de la reunión y saludo, y Hermione se alejó hacia la parte de los pasteles, devorando (¿irónico?) las tartas. Ella sintió una presencia detrás antes de darse la vuelta.

—Profesora Granger —McGonagall asintió.

—Sí, directora.

—Minerva —insistió desde que Hermione comenzó y continuó—. Ya que el profesor Malfoy estará en el cargo de profesor de Pociones, puede que tenga que hablar con él acerca de la elaboración de la Poción Matalobos para usted.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

—Oh, no, no, no eso no es necesario, direc... Minerva —Hermione farfulló—. Realmente puedo comprar las pociones por mí misma en Hosgmeade durante mi tiempo libre.

—Tonterías. ¿Por qué pasarías la molestia de hacer eso cuando tenemos claramente un especialista aquí? Sé que ustedes dos tienen una historia muy oscura, pero espero que puedan poner las cosas atrás y se comporten respetuosamente, como unos adecuados colegas y adultos.

—Sí, pero no creo que él... —Hermione fue interrumpida por la mirada severa de McGonagall—. Sí, voy a hablar con él al respecto, Minerva.

—Muy bien —asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Ella siguió comiendo sus tartas y pensando en cómo darle la noticia a Malfoy sin hacerle huir en represalia antes de que ella lo sintiera.

Olía a él, mucho.

Captó el olor de su colonia primero—su deliciosa, almizclada, varonil y apetecible colonia que ella olió justo después de que entrara en la sala de profesores y mucho antes. Pero ella podía olerlo ahora, tan claro, tan cerca... tan _denso_. Sin embargo, debajo de esa colonia, estaba el olor de algo totalmente Malfoy, y era tan adictivo y casi tangible que casi podía saborear el aroma natural de él. Entonces sintió su presencia—potente, segura y cómoda.

—Granger —Su voz fresca y tranquila venía de detrás de ella y lo sabía, ella sabía que sus bragas estaban ahora mucho más que mojadas.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente, esperando que fuera capaz de cubrir lo nerviosa que se sentía. —Malfoy —Le tendió la mano, y él casi pareció sorprendido por su repentino "entusiasmo". Él tomó su mano con suavidad y la sacudió, tranquilo y firme. Ella ignoró cómo la loba aparentemente se alimentaba de la sacudida eléctrica que de repente sintió al tocar a Malfoy y continuó sonriendo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Malfoy? —Hermione preguntó cortésmente.

—Fantástico, ¿y tú? —Él le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años? No te he visto para nada.

—Me estuviste buscando, ¿verdad? —Levantó una ceja y sonrió con descaro—. Bueno me fui de Inglaterra durante un tiempo, y continué mis estudios en Francia sobre...

—Pociones —ella asintió.

—Sí, Pociones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste volver aquí para enseñar? Siempre supuse que eras el tipo que iniciaría su propio negocio de venta de Pociones.

—Bueno, tengo un negocio en Francia. Estoy a punto de abrir otra tienda en Hogsmeade este año. La enseñanza es simplemente una de las muchas cosas que hago.

 _¿Oh en serio? ¿Qué más puedes hacer?_

Alejó a su loba interior lejos de su mente y se concentró en la conversación.

 _Esto es bueno, esto es bueno. Somos civiles, somos educados. Ahora, ¿cómo le digo que me prepare Poción Matalobos?_

 _Bueno, Malfoy, la verdad es que necesito que me hagas un favor. Y no es sólo cosa de una vez. Es una vez al mes. Una vez al mes, para siempre. Soy una mujer lobo. Necesito Poción Matalobos. Eres un maestro de pociones y las elaboras. Así que ¿podrías poner nuestro pasado atrás y ayudarme un poco aquí?_

—Ya veo —Hermione asintió—. Impresionante.

—Trato —dijo con una arrogante, pero amistosa una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

 _Hmm, bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Fui mordida por un hombre lobo. Así que ahora estoy tratando de mantenerme encubierta mientras enseño Encantamientos aquí en Hogwarts._

—Nada extravagante, todavía. Y no he estado en ninguna parte tan ocupada como tú, sin duda —Sonrió.

—Honestamente pensé que estarías casada con la Comadreja con un montón de niños.

—Oh, sí, sobre eso —Rodó los ojos—. No sucedió. Y gracias a Merlín por eso.

—Es curioso, pensé que ustedes dos estaban destinados el uno al otro.

—Bueno, las cosas cambian. Y a veces sucede lo imposible. Al igual que tú y yo aquí teniendo una conversación civilizada cuando hace años pensábamos que nunca sucedería sin nuestra propia voluntad.

—Muy cierto —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Malfoy? ¿No se suponía que te casarías con Astoria Greengrass?

—Oh, no sucedió —Se rió, un sonido que Hermione capturó y almacenó en su memoria para más adelante.

 _¡Soltero! ¡Soltero! ¡Soltero!_ Su loba interior gritó de nuevo.

Ella miró su reloj. Faltaban tres horas para el anochecer del viernes, y tenía que ir a prepararse para su transformación durante la luna llena esa noche.

—Bueno, Malfoy, fue realmente un placer hablar contigo. Te veré después, ¿sí? —dijo con dulzura, diciendo muy en serio cada palabra.

—Sí, por supuesto, Granger —asintió con la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado y ten un buen fin de semana.

Ella giró sobre sus talones, agarrando una tarta en su camino antes de que lo oyera llamarla por su nombre otra vez.

—Sí, ¿Malfoy? —Se volvió para mirar su expresión seria y decidida.

—Yo sólo quería... disculparme por mi comportamiento, por la forma en que te traté cuando estábamos en la escuela —dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en estado de shock.

—Bueno, yo... bueno... disculpa aceptada, Malfoy —dijo todavía sorprendida—. Gracias.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por otro lado, ¿qué harás este fin de semana, Granger? —preguntó.

—Bueno, voy a estar ocupada este fin de semana... tengo cosas que atender —dijo crípticamente— ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo en algún momento, ya que eres la única con la que realmente puedo hablar aquí, y además eres de mi edad —se rió.

—Oh, está bien —Hermione comenzó a ruborizarse—. Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tal vez la semana después de la próxima, ¿si todavía estás dispuesto?

—Definitivamente —Le dio su sonrisa de infarto.

Ella le ofreció una última sonrisa antes de escapar del lugar, tratando de luchar contra su _repentina atracción, fuerte y violenta hacia Malfoy._

Calificó todos los papeles que debían ser calificados en dos horas, rápidamente tragó su Poción Matalobos, mirando hacia la noche.

Malfoy era sexy como el infierno, y su carácter cambiado lo hacía aún más atractivo que nunca.

Hermione salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, hacia el Bosque Prohibido y sin que nadie la viera. Antes de que ella desapareciera en el bosque, captó un destello de cabello rubio que venía del campo de Quidditch. Malfoy estaba volando con los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y se veía impresionante.

Y olía impresionante, todo el camino desde donde estaba Hermione.

 _Mierda_. Hermione cerró sus ojos y continuó caminando hacia el bosque.

Y mientras la luna hacía su aparición, sintió que sus extremidades y huesos se reorganizaban a sí mismos.

* * *

Ella serpenteaba por el bosque, deteniéndose junto al arroyo para beber y mirar su reflejo. No era la misma Hermione de pelo espeso que estaba tan acostumbrada a ver cada mañana. Pero una vez al mes, durante una semana, esto era lo que veía.

La cara de una loba, una loba gris, le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos dorados. Sus ojos no eran hostiles y violentos como los de Greyback o Reeves para el caso. Los suyos eran mucho más suaves, más tranquilos y conscientes.

Gracias a la Poción Matalobos, en realidad permitía al lobo tener todavía su conciencia humana y Hermione era capaz de aceptar la forma en la que estaba. Cuando ella estaba en forma de loba, se quedaba lejos del castillo y permanecía en el bosque. Se había creado una guarida para sí misma entre los árboles, completamente oculta a la vista y dormía allí hasta que volvía a su forma humana.

Hagrid sabía de esto, por supuesto. Cada vez que la veía en forma de loba, él terminaba saludándola, "¡Hola, Herms!". A veces se sentaba con él cerca al pequeño lago y escuchaba sus historias, confortada por la presencia y la voz de Hagrid. Otras veces, Hagrid traía carne cruda y ella se daba un festín mientras Hagrid le rascaba las orejas.

A veces, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Hagrid y mientras él la aburría una y otra vez sobre un dragón, ella suspiraba satisfecha y pensaba, _todo es bueno_.

Era miércoles, a mitad de la semana de su transformación, cuando se despertó en medio de la noche, capturando un olor familiar.

Hagrid le había dado tanta carne cruda para comer que para el momento en que se terminó, ella estaba lista para volver a dormir. Ella se retiró a su guarida y cayó en un sueño.

Ella olfateó el aire otra vez, y parpadeó.

Era Malfoy.

Su cabeza giró y ella podía decir que Malfoy se estaba moviendo.

 _¿Qué está haciendo Malfoy aquí, en medio de la noche?_

Ella decidió levantarse, y tan silenciosamente como pudo, caminó hacia la fuente de ese olor embriagador.

Malfoy estaba cerca al lago, que ella solía pasar tiempo con Hagrid, y parecía estar recogiendo algo como una raíz de árbol. Miró hacia el bolso que estaba a los pies de Malfoy, y estaba llena de raíces, hojas y otras cosas que ella sabía que eran para la elaboración de las pociones.

 _Ah, así que Malfoy está aquí sólo para recolectar cosas para las pociones._

Ella se retiró antes de que tuviera este impulso extraño que saltar sobre Malfoy, su olor era demasiado abrumador en esta proximidad. Ella fue silenciosa, pero la rama que pisó no lo fue.

Malfoy inmediatamente se puso de pie, con la varita en la mano. Su olor cambió a la de la valentía y calma.

—¿Quien está ahí? —llamó monótonamente.

 _Mierda._

Ella movió su pata de la ramita infractora y se reposicionó, con la esperanza de que si ella no hacía más ruido Malfoy la dejaría, pero había otra rama a su lado y ella la pisó de nuevo.

 _Doble mierda._

—Muéstrate —Malfoy demandó, cada vez más cerca al arbusto donde estaba escondida. Esperaba fervientemente que Malfoy simplemente la dejarlo y volviera a su maldita recolección de ingrediente pero Malfoy no era conocido por dejar las cosas en paz.

Antes de que ella decidiera huir, sintió y olió a otra presencia detrás de Malfoy. No era humano u hombre lobo.

Estaba cerca de ella, pero más _animal_ , que nada.

Era uno de esos lobos solitarios que a veces aparecían en el bosque. Fue un gruñido bajo al principio, y alertó a Malfoy. El otro lobo, uno negro, se encontraba en una posición hostil y estaba listo para lanzarse a él. No quería que Malfoy atacara al animal, porque lo peor sucedía cuando uno de la manada era herido, más lobos vendrían.

Ella salió de entre los arbustos, y Malfoy la miró a ella y luego al otro lobo y viceversa, como si estuviese decidiendo a quién maldecir primero. Todavía estaba tranquilo y sereno y Hermione apostó que probablemente él estaba pensando sus acciones.

Hermione actuó rápido, pasó junto a Malfoy y se paró delante del otro lobo, gruñéndole.

 _Vete_ , ella le gruñó. Al principio, el lobo se negó a dar marcha atrás, territorial como lo era, pero Hermione era más poderosa. _Vete ahora_ , repitió, dando otro paso hacia él. El lobo negro le gruñó una última vez antes de relajarse en una posición no hostil, marchándose en silencio.

Hermione volvió a su posición habitual y se volvió hacia Malfoy, que la estaba mirando sin ningún signo de miedo o de hostilidad. Su rostro era sólo una expresión normal, relajada, como si se topara con un hombre lobo todos los días.

 _Bueno, tal vez lo haga, recogiendo los ingredientes en lugares peligrosos y todo._

Después de un rato de mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, con la forma de Hermione iluminada por la luz de la luna, Malfoy se movió primero.

—Bueno, hola allí —dijo suavemente, poniendo su varita de nuevo a su funda. Hermione siguió viéndolo.

Malfoy se acercó a ella en silencio con la mano extendida. Hermione no hizo nada que lo alertara, por lo que se mantuvo quieta y esperó a que él se acercara a ella.

Una vez que su mano tocó su hocico, ella lamió la mano y él se rió en voz baja.

Mientras que su ser interior estaba a tope con el sabor de la piel de Malfoy.

Ella casi convulsionó de placer tan pronto como Malfoy comenzó enhebrar su dedo a través de su grueso pelaje gris y ella gimió muy adentro.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la miró a la cara.

Joder, pero Malfoy era hermoso.

Con la luz de la luna que los iluminaba así, Malfoy lucía etéreo.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo.

 _Oh, así que soy hermosa ahora, ¿pero no en mi forma humana?_

Hermione pensó que era una idiotez para estar celosa de sí mismo. Pero por ahora, era mejor disfrutar de las caricias de Malfoy.

Oh, por favor no pares, no te detengas...

—¡Profesor Malfoy! —gritó una voz y Hermione inmediatamente retrocedió. Malfoy miró hacia la fuente del ruido y luego la miró. Hermione inmediatamente huyó de nuevo a los arbustos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para todavía ver lo que estaba pasando.

Una mujer apareció de entre los árboles, y Hermione gruñó bajito.

Era la profesora Williams. Ella estaba enseñando Astrología (o de acuerdo con los más viejos estudiantes varones, "Asno-logía"). Ella también era nueva, sólo unos meses antes de que Malfoy entrara y ella fue inmediatamente popular. Después de todo, ella era rubia, de grandes senos y hermosa. Ella recibía un montón de cartas de amor, dulces y similares.

La única vez que Hermione recibía cartas de amor y dulces era cuando estaba en celo. Para entonces, su producción de feromonas subía tan alto combinado con la frustración sexual de la loba, ella acababa atrayendo desde los chicos de trece años hasta el mismo Filch. Durante ese tiempo, la mayoría de los estudiantes varones quedaban embelesados cada vez que ella pasaba.

Mientras que Williams conseguía poesías asquerosamente melosas, Hermione recibía detalles asquerosamente explícitos de lo que los hombres querían hacer con ella.

 _Ugh_. Y ni siquiera era frecuente. Sólo pasaba dos veces al año.

—Pensé que te había perdido —Williams se rió sin aliento, y Hermione arañó la tierra bajo sus patas.

—No, sólo estaba aquí recogiendo los otros ingredientes.

—Ya veo —Williams le volteó y miró a la luna—. Seguro que es una hermosa noche, ¿no es así?

—Generalmente lo son las lunas llenas —dijo Malfoy con indiferencia y volvió a sus cosas. Hermione secretamente saltó de alegría ante la respuesta impertinente de Malfoy. La maldita Williams probablemente pensó que sería un escenario perfecto para un clandestino primer beso entre dos magníficos profesores. Maldita sea.

Hermione gruñó.

 _Espera, ¿por qué estoy siendo tan posesiva? No es que Malfoy sea mío. Sólo estoy atraída por él, nada más._

Hermione gruñó de nuevo.

—También es muy tranquilo aquí —continuó Williams.

 _Ugh, ¡a nadie le importa, Williams!_

—Sí, lo es —Malfoy respondió evasivamente.

—De aquí a unos seis meses, habrán muchos animales por aquí. Es la temporada de apareamiento.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Sí, de aquí a poco tiempo.

Hermione gruñó a la obvia sugestión del comentario de Williams, y también al hecho de que esta vez en seis meses, estaría sudando profusamente y tendría un montón de admiradores y la necesidad incontrolable de rasgar la ropa de Malfoy.

Ellos hablaron sobre algo aburrido por un tiempo antes de que partan hacia el castillo.

Hermione cayó en un sueño inquieto esa noche y tuvo sueños en blanco y negro de Malfoy y Williams besándose y de Filch dándole una serenata con una guitarra.

* * *

—Granger —llamó Malfoy— ¡Hey, Granger!

Las rodillas de Hermione casi temblaron por la repentina lujuria que hizo su camino desde su espalda hasta situarse entre sus piernas. Ella se recostó contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio antes de ponerse de pie con la espalda recta.

—¿S-sí, Malfoy? —balbuceó.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la semana? — preguntó caminando a su lado mientras se abrían camino hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

—Estaba arreglando unas cosas. ¿Por qué, qué pasó?

—Nada, sólo pensé que te estaría viendo muy seguido, pero parece que desapareciste durante toda una semana.

—Si, bueno, no te sorprendas la próxima vez que suceda. Ocurre todos los meses. Un montón de cosas que resolver, como verás —Rió nerviosamente.

—Oh sí, los estudiantes me dijeron acerca de tu famoso "tiempo del mes" —Rió entre dientes.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y, para el placer y _tortura_ de Hermione, el asiento de Malfoy estaba junto al suyo. Tenía que soportar sentarse a su lado y responderle mientras él lucía _así_ , y mientras él olía _así_ , tan cerca de ella.

El uniforme negro de los profesores de Hogwarts nunca se vio tan atractivo en nadie antes, pero confiaba en Malfoy para hacerlo ver como la cosa más sexy.

Hermione sabía que si Malfoy fuera su profesor, ella desaprobaría su clase a propósito (¡sí que lo haría!) sólo para conseguir un poco de tutoría _adicional y privada_.

—De todos modos, ¿sabías que hay un hombre lobo en el bosque prohibido? — preguntó conversando, y ella se dio cuenta de que habían estado caminando lado a lado hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hermione casi se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza.

—Ah, ¿q-qué? —escupió, mientras Malfoy le entregaba una servilleta.

—Un hombre lobo, Granger —rodó sus perfectos ojos.

—Bueno, Malfoy, hay un montón de lobos en el bosque. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus ojos no te engañaron?

—No soy un idiota, Granger. Soy un Maestro de Pociones, y sé que es un hombre lobo una vez que veo uno.

—Ya veo. Tal vez fue Hagrid.

—No, Granger, podría diferenciar a Hagrid de los lobos —dijo exasperado.

—Lo sé, lo que quise decir era que tal vez fue Hagrid en forma de lobo. Tal vez fue mordido.

—Imposible, Granger.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —Se detuvo, sus ojos descansaron en su plato por un segundo, luego se dirigieron de vuelta a Hermione—. Porque el que vi era hermoso.

Hermione casi se vino en su asiento, y miles de imágenes lascivas de Malfoy desnudo y ella desnuda y ambos desnudos frotándose vinieron a su mente y ella tuvo que agarrar algo duro para detenerse a sí misma de gemir en voz alta.

—¡Auch, Granger! ¿qué pasa? —dijo Malfoy mirando a algo entre ellos.

—¿Qué? —dijo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Estás destrozando mi mano, y duele —Malfoy dijo enfáticamente.

Ella miró entre ellos, y de hecho, definitivamente ella estaba aplastando su mano. Su hermosa y perfecta mano, tocando la suya, tocándola, _portodasmalditaspartes ohsíporfavornotedetengasnotedetengasnuncaMalfoy._

—Yo... oh mierda, lo siento, Malfoy —dijo ella, su cara estaba ardiendo—. No me di cuenta.

—Está bien sé que te habrás sentido insultada porque llamé al hombre lobo hermoso y no hay ninguna maldita oportunidad de que Hagrid se transforme en algo como eso —sonrió.

—Sí, deja de ser un imbécil, él es un hombre muy agradable —Frunció el ceño, y fingió estar ofendida. Sonó patético incluso para ella.

—Granger, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Por qué?

—Tú sólo... —Él frunció el ceño—. Te veías un poco sonrojada ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No, yo sólo...

Y justo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Hermione sintió una mano en su frente. Malfoy estaba comprobando su temperatura.

Ella iba a tener una combustión espontánea debido al contacto con su piel.

—Granger, creo que...

 _Ohsíporfavorsísísíporfavornotedetengasnodejesdetocarmeporfavorporfavorporfavor..._

Hermione se desmayó.

* * *

Algo frío presionaba en su frente y se sentía bien.

Hermione gimió con aprecio.

—Lo tomaré como una buena señal —Oyó la voz de Malfoy diciendo.

—¿Malfoy?

—Granger —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó? —Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrar las gloriosas nalgas de Malfoy sentado a un lado de su cama en la enfermería, y de hecho, él estaba limpiando su frente con un paño frío.

—Te desmayaste —dijo simplemente—.Fiebre.

Fiebre cuando me tocas... su loba interior aulló.

—¿En serio? —dijo con ironía, aunque sabía que ése no era el caso.

—Sí, pero ahora estás mejor.

—Gracias, Malfoy —Ella asintió, sentándose— ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron una fracción ante el repentino cambio de tema. —Nada, supongo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Aún está en pie lo de ir a beber en Hogsmeade?

Él sonrió, y las entrañas de Hermione ardieron ferozmente.

* * *

Y con eso, una inmutable amistad se había instalado entre ellos durante los siguientes seis meses. Ellos constantemente se hacían bromas ingeniosas, discusiones como una vieja pareja de casados y sin embargo se sentaban durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena juntos en el Gran Comedor (para el total desconsuelo de Williams y el placer de Hermione). Durante los fines de semana, (cuando Hermione no se transformaba) iban a Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade y bebían cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione nunca se imaginó que disfrutaría mucho de la compañía de Malfoy—bueno, ahora eran Draco y Hermione para ambos—Hermione no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que pensaba en ello. Y cada vez que se encontraban, ella tenía que contenerse de pensar en este gran enamoramiento que actualmente tenía por él. Honestamente, crecía más y más cada vez que estaban juntos y ella fruncía el ceño ante el poco impacto que tenía en él y el grande que causaba en ella.

Ella aún se despertaba con las bragas mojadas a causa de él, ¡maldita sea!

Ella contemplaba la idea de decirle lo que realmente era —lo que era su loba interior (no una chica con un enamoramiento enorme por él y que secretamente fantaseaba con él y lo imaginaba desnudo cada vez que estaba cerca). Ella realmente quería sacarlo de su sistema y tener una amistad limpia, sin ningún secreto (y la lujuria de su lado) con Draco sin tener que mentirle todo el tiempo. Y también, estaba lo de dejar de gastar dinero en costosas pociones Matalobos y pedirle que le prepare algunos en su lugar.

Pero entonces, Draco Malfoy se le adelantó.

—Sabes —La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos—, tuve la conversación más interesante con McGonagall esta mañana.

—¿Ajá? —Ella levantó la mirada de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla— ¿Sobre qué era?

—Se trataba de ti, en realidad —respondió.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato.

—Oh, ¿qué hay de mí?

—Verás, eso fue lo que me pareció gracioso porque, ella vino a mí, preguntando acerca de cómo iba la elaboración de la poción Matalobos, si teníamos suficientes ingredientes en la escuela, o el stock suficiente...

Hermione tragó saliva y sus manos se tornaron frías.

 _Oh, mierda, oh mierda._

—Y yo estaba confundido, así que le pregunté "¿Para qué?"

Hermione lo observaba.

—Y ella dijo: "¿te refieres a que la profesora Granger no te ha dicho sobre su condición?" — Draco continuó—, no tenía ni idea de qué decir ante eso, así que le seguí el juego. Por supuesto, le dije que sabía la condición que tenías, de lo mucho que insististe en comprar Poción Matalobos en otros lugares.

Hermione se centró en su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Y entonces —Draco añadió—, McGonagall dijo lo más interesante. Me dijo: "Dios mío, esa chica es tan terca como una Gryffindor. No puedo creer que no importa qué tan cercanos sean, ella ni siquiera deja que usted le prepare Poción Matalobos por su licantropía. Después de todo, le haría mucho bien tener listo su suministro en la escuela durante la luna llena que tener que pasar la molestia de conseguirla en otro lugar. ¡El profesor Slughorn no tuvo reparos en elaborar la poción para ella cada mes!"

Hermione estaba pálida para entonces. Ella se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de Draco—ojos que, sin duda, la estaban escudriñando con una mirada intensa.

—Granger, mírame.

Hermione suspiró y se miró las manos.

—Granger —llamó con fuerza esta vez—. Mírame.

Ella lo hizo, y se reunió con sus penetrantes ojos mercurio.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en decírmelo? —preguntó en voz baja— ¿Hmm?

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione honestamente—. Hubo momentos en que quería decirte, y luego cambiaba de opinión. Pero créeme, lo intenté.

—¿Qué podría ser tan difícil de decirme ésa pieza vital de información?

—¿Qué, querías que te hable sobre mi día y las clases y luego terminarlo con un "bueno, por cierto Draco, soy una mujer lobo. ¿Qué te gustaría para la cena?"

—Sí, eso hubiera funcionado bien, por lo menos me hubieses dado el mensaje —Draco la miraba acusadoramente ahora.

Ella suspiró, se levantó y dejó propina sobre la mesa antes de abandonar el lugar. Draco la siguió de cerca.

—¿Y bien?

—Tú no lo entiendes, Draco. Todo lo que me preocupaba era cómo lo tomarías más adelante, como Ron, por ejemplo, parecía estar bien con eso al principio, pero hasta ahora todavía siente miedo o sigue intimidado, como si yo sólo fuera a transformarme frente a él y morderle la cabeza —dijo miserablemente.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ser exactamente como la comadreja? Nosotros no compartimos el mismo coeficiente intelectual, para que lo sepas —Draco la estaba atacando ahora, y a ella no le gustó.

 _Pero a la loba le gusta_ , una voz dijo en su mente.

—Pero, la repercusión es la misma, la forma en que me ves va a cambiar, para siempre —contraatacó .

—Nunca lo habría hecho, si me hubieras dicho antes —insistió—. A este ritmo, podría. Merlín sabe qué otra cosa me has estado ocultando.

 _Bueno... estoy casi enamorada de ti y, ¿la loba dentro de mí insiste en que me folles contra la pared todo el tiempo?_

—¿Qué importa? —gruñó, parando en seco para mirar a Draco, él lucía tan hermoso en este momento, iluminado por la tenue luz de la calle en Hogsmeade, Draco quien la miraba con preocupación, Draco, quien era tan maravilloso, y Draco, quien tan sólo era... tan... delicioso.

—Soy tu amigo —afirmó simplemente.

Y Hermione sintió como su corazón comenzó a sangrar y la curar al mismo tiempo.

Ella cerró los ojos.

Por supuesto, _por supuesto_ , Draco nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella como la forma en que ella se sentía por él. Ella era _Hermione Granger_ la sabelotodo, y si eso no fuera suficiente, ella era _Hermione_ Granger la mujer lobo.

—Sí, Draco. Y realmente, realmente atesoro eso. No tienes ni idea —sonrió un poco—, sólo estoy... sólo no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Él suspiró y la agarró por los hombros.

—Y yo lo siento mucho. No debería haberte gritado. Pensando en ello, lo habría pospuesto durante tanto tiempo como sea posible, si yo hubiera estado en tus zapatos.

Y simplemente con eso, Hermione se rindió un poco más ante Draco.

Ambos asintieron y tranquilamente caminaron de regreso al castillo.

—Así que ese día, el lobo gris... eras tú, ¿no? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí —respondió ella.

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

— _Eres_ hermosa, lo sabes —dijo—. Y no te molestes en comprar más Poción Matalobos. Voy a empezar a prepararlas para ti.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. —Gracias.

Para el momento en que regresaron a Hogwarts, Hermione aceptó el hecho de que ella estaba yendo por el viejo camino del amor no correspondido.

Y que tenía que superarlo, rápido.

* * *

Como si el universo le estuviera jugando una gran broma, ella no pudo superarlo con el tiempo. Justo a tiempo para la temporada de apareamiento, eso era.

Sus entrañas estaban en llamas mientras observaba a Williams coquetear descaradamente con Draco y él le sonreía a cambio de sus avances.

Ya fuera por pura cortesía o si realmente a él le importaba una mierda la mujer, a Hermione realmente no le importaba. Ella estaba lívida. Y así estaba la loba en ella.

Cada vez que ella veía a Draco, la misma sensación de tener su corazón sangrar y sanar al mismo tiempo, la golpeaba y ella no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Por no hablar de que su temporada de apareamiento estaba muy, muy cerca.

Esta época del año era especialmente dura con ella, más dura que la licantropía en sí. Este era el momento en el que únicamente se sentía _popular_ , aunque de una manera mala y peligrosa. Los hombres empezarían a acechar su izquierda y derecha, empezarían a arrojarse a ella, a causa del encanto de la loba.

Y lo peor, esto se prolongaba desde tres semanas hasta dos meses, dependiendo de la rapidez con que la loba decidía renunciar a la búsqueda de un compañero para esa época particular de celo. Hermione deseaba y rezó para que esta vez fuera rápido y fácil sobrevivir a la temporada.

Aunque ella dudaba demasiado. Con Draco alrededor, y la loba establecimiento su vista y atención en él, sería infinitamente difícil.

Ella hizo lo más lógico dada su situación.

Evitó a Draco Malfoy como de la peste.

* * *

—Dijiste, ¿temporada de apareamiento? —Una divertida voz baja resonó a su alrededor.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Hermione tratando de levantarse de la cama. Ella descubrió que no podía. Tenía las manos atadas a las patas de la cama— ¡H -hey! ¿Por qué estoy atada?

—Debido a que es mucho mejor así, ¿no crees, Hermione? —De repente un rostro apareció y ella se quedó sin aliento por el shock. Era Draco. Todavía estaba con su uniforme de profesor y se acercaba a Hermione, que estaba atada a su cama y actualmente congelada.

Con un movimiento de su varita, su ropa desapareció por completo y ella jadeó. No sólo porque hacía frío, sino porque le daba vergüenza.

—¡¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?! — demandó ella.

—Lo que has querido que yo hiciera desde que pusiste tus ojos en mí, Hermione —Draco se rió entre dientes mientras se montaba en la cama y se extendía sobre ella.

Maldición, pero se veía hermoso de esa manera.

—Siempre me he preguntado sobre lo que estabas escondiendo debajo de esas _virginales_ túnicas que siempre insistes en usar, Hermione —dijo Draco, sonriendo descaradamente, a la vez que la miraba de arriba abajo, ella estaba completamente expuesta y abierta debajo de él.

Ella cerró los ojos por la vergüenza. Su rostro estaba hirviendo.

Sintió que él se movía sobre ella y pudo sentir su aliento rastrillar sobre su cara. Su nariz rozó su mejilla y ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No seas tímida ahora —susurró Draco lamiendo la parte de atrás de su oído—, no hay necesidad de ser tímida conmigo.

—Eres tú, es por eso que soy tímida —Hermione logró graznar.

Draco se rió entre dientes, fue un sonido oscuro, sexy y que la hizo temblar.

—Mi adorable Hermione —Él negó con la cabeza, mientras sus dedos se arrastraban ligeramente sobre su cuello, hacia su pecho, estómago, ombligo y descansaron justo cerca de su centro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — le preguntó mientras que con sus dedos se divertía dibujando círculos por esa zona, en la que, para su mayor confusión, ya estaba empapada con anticipación.

Poco a poco, sintió sus dedos entrar en ella y todo su cuerpo convulsionó. Ella se arqueó y dejó escapar un largo grito.

—Sí, eso es... no te contengas —ronroneó—. Déjalo ir.

Retiró sus dedos lentamente y regresó tan rápido que cuando lo hizo, ella dejó escapar un grito. Él fue más y más profundo y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, todo el rato mientas gemía sin sentido.

—Así que, Hermione —dijo casualmente, como si estuviera hablando con ella durante el té, a la vez que su burlaba lentamente, tan lentamente que empezaba a irritar a Hermione—. Dime.

 _Por favor, no te detengas, por favor, no te detengas..._

Sus dedos la dejaron y ella gimió de frustración por la pérdida. Sus ojos comenzaron a gotear lágrimas y Draco se inclinó para besarlas, y sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la longitud de Draco presionar contra ella.

—Dime —volvió a preguntar agobiándola y Hermione estaba indefensa ante la necesidad de tenerlo, temblando ante la deliciosa fricción—. Dime, Hermione

—¿Decirte qué? —Hermione gimió entrecortada.

 _Sólo hazlo, hazlo por favor por favor por favor, sólo hazlo..._

Sintió su lengua lamer su cuello justo cuando colocó su punta en su entrada.

—¿Me quieres, Hermione?

Se deslizó dentro de ella y...

—¡Sí! —Hermione gritó de puro éxtasis, no sabía si ella había respondido a su pregunta o sólo estaba gritando en señal de triunfo, pero lo único que sabía era: _sísísísísísísísí..._

Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Ella vio el techo familiar de sus aposentos, y la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, y de alguna manera, hacía mucho calor en su habitación.

Fue un sueño.

 _Un bonito sueño_ , su loba interior sugirió.

Hermione gimió y pateó sus sábanas a lo lejos por la frustración y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, gritando hasta la parte superior de sus pulmones. Sus piernas temblaban y había un constante, dolor persistente entre sus piernas y ella sabía que sus bragas estaban mojadas, a juzgar por cómo se sentía cuando ella movió sus piernas para reposar en posición fetal.

Ella tenía la intención de volver a dormir. Y justo cuando cerró los ojos, sonó el despertador.

Ella gritó de nuevo.

* * *

—Mierda, ¿has dormido aunque sea un poco? —El reflejo de Hermione le decía durante los siguientes días cada vez que iba a mirarse durante su descanso.

Ella acababa de terminar de darse otra ducha, la quinta de ése día. Ella continuaba teniendo sueños libidinosos, sucios y sexuales de Draco y cuando se despertaba, se sentía frustrada y sus bragas estaban mojadas. Por no mencionar el dolor entre sus piernas, recordándole lo frustrada que la loba estaba.

La gente había comenzado a perseguirla, y las cartas estaban empezando a aparecer en su escritorio. Tampoco podía dejar de sudar. Se sentía como si estuviera en el infierno, incluso después de invocar varios encantos para enfriarse.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa; ella estaba en celo.

O más bien, la loba estaba en celo, pero Hermione hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de negar que ahora era una con la loba. Así que sí, estaba en celo. Y cada vez que parecía pensar o ver a Draco Malfoy, ella se quemaba como lava volcánica y empezaba a sudar profusamente.

Ella lo había estado evitando durante una semana, y había tenido éxito hasta ahora. Draco no se había molestado en buscarla o enviarle mensajes, así que Hermione no sabía si debía sentirse contenta o herida por eso.

Cada vez que lo veía en el otro extremo de un pasillo, ella daba la vuelta y desaparecía en otra dirección. Cada vez que ella veía a Draco y Williams comiendo en el Gran Comedor, ella se volvía y pedía a los elfos que le enviaran su comida.

Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en clase, los chicos la piropeaban y silbaban tanto que ella tenía que callarlos.

Filch no dejaba de perseguirla. Ella evitaba visitar a Hagrid.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada.

No ayudaba que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los ardientes ojos grises de Draco la miraban seductoramente. La hacían temblar cada vez y quería arrancarse el pelo del cuero cabelludo debido a la frustración.

Ella fue a ver a Pomfrey, diciéndole que había estado cansada todo el tiempo y teniendo pesadillas por una semana, sólo para conseguir una poción Reponedora y poción para dormir sin sueños.

Hubiera sido más fácil ir a Draco por ellas, pero pensó que sería una muy, _muy mala_ idea; no importa lo mucho que a la loba parecía gustarle.

Mientras se prepara para la cama, ella miró a la Poción para dormir sin sueños.

—Será mejor que me ayudes con esto —murmuró.

Ella se tragó todo el contenido y saltó a la cama, con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro.

* * *

Ella estaba mirando a su pergamino en blanco con una pluma en su mano.

—Señorita Granger —Una voz la llamó desde el frente.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a Draco observándola desde el escritorio. Miró a sus alrededores. Estaba en las mazmorras, en el aula, a solas. Con Draco.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Sí, _señor_ —gruñó.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

—Sí, ¿señor?

—¿Terminaste ese ensayo? —preguntó con una ceja levantada, esperando a que ella respondiera.

—Umm, no, señor —respondió— ¿Qué se supone que debo escribir? —Él rodó los ojos y se levantó de su escritorio.

—Granger, ¿no estabas escuchando antes? —dijo poniéndose de pie justo en frente de su escritorio, observándola predatoriamente.

—No, señor, lo siento. ¿Sobre qué era?

—Le dije que quería un ensayo de mil quinientos metros sobre los efectos de las branquialgas —dijo.

—¿M-mil quinientos? ¡Debe estar bromeando!

Él levantó una ceja.

—No bromeo, señorita Granger, tengo que informarle que si usted no completa este ensayo no dudaré en desaprobarla.

—¿Desaprobarme? Pero...

Hizo una pausa.

—¡Esto es un sueño! — exclamó levantándose de la mesa y miró a los ojos de Draco—. Este es sin duda un sueño. En primer lugar, estoy _desaprobando_ una clase, ¿de veras? Y en segundo lugar, tenemos la misma edad, Malfoy. Yo no soy tu alumna.

Draco se quedó callado por un momento.

—Con que, no eres mi alumna, ¿eh? —preguntó en voz baja, antes de caminar alrededor de la mesa para aprisionarla contra ella.

Él estaba cerca, _tan cerca_ , que podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara y sus ojos se cerraron.

—Sí, porque tú... —intentó.

—¿Porque yo? —ronroneó en su oído, su dedo de repente se deslizó hacia arriba por su muslo izquierdo para levantar el dobladillo de su muy corta falda de Hogwarts.

—Porque definitivamente tú no me quieres de esta manera —dijo casi sin aliento.

Draco se apartó y le sonrió con cariño, usando su mano libre metió un rizo detrás de la oreja.

—Tonta, tonta Granger —dijo—. Por supuesto que te deseo.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, ¿esta evidencia no es suficiente? —dijo y se apretó contra ella, y al instante, Hermione sintió su dura longitud confinada en sus pantalones, presionando con entusiasmo contra ella.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Te das cuenta, Granger? Mira lo que me haces —le susurró al oído, causando que ella temblara de deseo.

Era perfecto. Él era perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Y eso es exactamente lo que estaba mal.

No era el _verdadero_ Draco.

—Deja de pensar, Granger. Puedo, literalmente, oírte pensar —dijo Draco, de repente la levantó por las caderas y la colocó sobre el escritorio, sus piernas estaban abiertas para que él pudiera encajar perfectamente entre ellas.

Él empezó a aflojar su corbata, y a desabrocharse la camisa con destreza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco? — preguntó ella.

Él la ignoró, sus manos se deslizaron entre sus piernas y la acarició _allí_ con su dedo, y otra vez, ella estaba confundida al descubrir que estaba empapada.

Sintió una sacudida eléctrica correr por su espalda y ella se arqueó hacia él. El resto pasó en un borrón, él usó sus pulgares para sujetar el elástico de sus bragas y sin problemas las deslizó hacia abajo y fuera sus piernas. Ella las miró y vio que brillaban con sus fluidos.

—Draco, ¿nadie va a entrar? — preguntó, no es que le importara.

—¿No es mejor así? — susurró lamiendo su cuello y barbilla mientras sus manos estaban _portodasmalditaspartes_ —, ellos podrían verme tomarte, verte gemir y ver cómo te hago gritar mi nombre.

Hermione se estremeció de nuevo y sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de él por reflejo, y tembló más violentamente al sentir su dureza presionar contra sus desnudos labios menores.

—Te deseo, Draco —le susurró y él sonrió.

—Lo sé —Colocó un casto beso en sus labios y rápidamente desabrochó sus pantalones antes de posicionarse en su entrada.

Ella no podía esperar más. Apretó sus piernas alrededor de él en un intento de conseguir que se acercara más, _más_ , cualquier cosa...

Y él le concedió su deseo en un movimiento rápido.

Ella gritó su nombre con adoración y él siguió coreando su nombre: — _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_ —Como una oración.

Y en medio de su acto, Hermione vio la puerta del aula abierta y cientos y cientos de estudiantes los veían, conectándose, empujándose, dándose duro, gruñendo y gimiendo y gritando en el escritorio—al igual que los animales.

Y era la cosa más ardiente que jamás había sentido, o experimentado, y justo cuando ella estaba cerca, _tan cerca..._

 _Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Había una lechuza golpeando a su ventana, y Hermione tuvo el impulso de agarrar su varita y maldecirla. Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, tratando de no pensar en el centésimo sueño húmedo con Draco Malfoy mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para dejar entrar al ave. Ella le quitó el pergamino de la pata y le dio alguna golosina al búho.

 _¿Estás bien? No te he visto/hablado en mucho tiempo. ¿Estás disponible para esta noche?_

 _DM_

Cerró los ojos y casi sollozó en ese segundo.

Era su tertulia semanal en Las Tres Escobas. Pero, ¿cómo podría ir cuando ella claramente lo estaba evitando y lo deseaba, más aún ahora que estaba actualmente en celo?

A regañadientes le contestó:

 _No puedo esta noche, lo siento. ¿Lo reprogramamos para la próxima semana?_

 _HG_

Ella sacó otro pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta a Harry. Tenía que alejarse de Hogwarts—de Draco Malfoy. Incluso si era por una sola noche.

* * *

—Guau, Herms, parece como si no hubieras dormido bien en años —dijo Harry en cuanto ella salió tambaleándose de su chimenea esa noche.

—No lo he hecho, o al menos correctamente en casi dos semanas —dijo con tristeza antes de que Harry la envolviera en un abrazo.

—Aww, te arreglaremos de inmediato, ¿sí? —dijo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

—A un club muggle —Harry sonrió—. Pero antes de eso, dime lo que te ha estado molestando. Me di cuenta por tu carta, ya sabes.

Hermione le habló de su lucha, y Harry escuchó con impaciencia, tomando atención en cada detalle.

—Vaya, así que... Draco Malfoy, ¿eh? —Harry dijo después de que ella había terminado.

—Sí, así que... yo, ya sabes, necesitaba alejarme antes de que me volviera loca. Además, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

—Por supuesto que puedes, Herms. Siempre eres bienvenida.

—¿Qué dirá Anna?

—Oh, no... nosotros, umm, terminamos —dijo—. Hace poco más de una semana.

—Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho —Ella lo abrazó de nuevo.

—No, bueno... está bien. Voy a salir contigo esta noche y yo no pensaré en Anna, y tú no vas a pensar en Malfoy.

—Por supuesto —Ella sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación de invitados para estar lista para su noche de fiesta con Harry.

 _Sigilosa al pasar_

 _Sigilosa al pasar_

 _Hay una loba en el armario_

 _Mírala, caminar, caminar_

Hermione gimió ante el remix de la canción en el club muggle.

Harry parecía estar disfrutando, las chicas se le acercaban. No es que Hermione nunca se había preguntado, Harry sin duda era muy, muy atractivo, cualquiera podía ver eso.

 _Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
En el ardor de una noche romántica  
Mis aullidos son el llamado_ _  
_

Hermione miró al DJ, que parecía decidido a recordarle por qué ella estaba aquí y quién azotaba su mente.

 _Una loba en el armario_ _  
Tiene ganas de salir_ _  
Deja que se coma el barrio_ _  
Antes de irte a dormir_

Se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos, esperando hasta que Harry se aburriera de este club y decidiera irse.

—Hola, ¿estás sola? —dijo una voz frente a ella y eso la hizo gemir en su interior. Este era el vigésimo segundo hombre de la noche, y se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil para ella alejarlos.

Su loba interior parecía rechazar al tipo, incluso antes de que Hermione le echara un vistazo.

—Lo siento, no estoy interesada —dijo Hermione tan cortésmente como pudo. Abrió los ojos y vio a un tío bastante guapo, pero estaba obviamente borracho y bajo el efecto de la mayoría de sus feromonas.

—Oh, vamos —La agarró del hombro con tanta fuerza que sorprendió a Hermione— ¿Quieresbailarconmigo?

—No, gracias. Ve a buscar a alguien más.

—Oh, eso es grosero, vamos —Siguió tirando con fuerza de su hombro.

Hermione inmediatamente alejó la mano de su hombro y la apresó.

La apresó con tanta fuerza que oyó unos cuantos crujidos antes de que el hombre aullara de dolor. Él retiró su mano, la masajeó y la miró totalmente en shock, se puso serio, y la dejó.

—¿Qué tal van tus aullidos, Herms? —Harry puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y se echó a reír. Él ya estaba ligeramente atontado.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante su juego de palabras—. Estoy bien. ¿Tú? ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

—¡Siiiiiiii! Pero creo que tenemos que irnos a casa, tengo entrenamiento mañana... y, y... sí. Debemos irnos.

—Sí, vamos. Haremos una aparición conjunta.

Hermione saltó muy rápido, estaba tan ansiosa por llegar a casa y dormir un poco. Bueno, tal vez conseguir un poco de descanso adecuado. No quería dormir. Ella sabía que si se quedaba dormida, soñaría con él de nuevo. Tanto anhelo y deseo iba a matarla algún día.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa de Harry, él estaba tropezando por todas partes y Hermione tuvo que sostenerlo.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo allí —dijo ella—. Te ayudaré a que llegues a tu habitación.

—Gracias, Herms.

Y justo antes de que terminaran el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, una mujer salió de la habitación de Harry. Era Anna.

—¿Harry? —gritó y miró a Hermione—. Hola... Hermione.

—Hola —dijo Hermione con torpeza.

—¿Anna? —Harry parpadeó.

—Yo... lo siento, Harry... por lo que pasó, yo sólo... te echo de menos —dijo en voz baja mirando a Hermione una y otra vez.

Hermione lo entendió.

—Yo, umm, será mejor que me vaya, Harry. Cuídate, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos, Anna!

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry antes hacer una Aparición.

* * *

Ella llegó al centro de la familiar y oscura habitación en Hogwarts. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró pesadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Joder, ¿qué me está pasando? —murmuró.

—También me pregunto lo mismo—Una voz respondió desde un rincón y Hermione inmediatamente sacó su varita.

La luz se prendió para revelar a Draco Malfoy, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su sillón junto a las estanterías, luciendo como Pedro en su casa.

—¿Draco? —dijo, e inmediatamente, fragmentos de sus sueños sucios con Draco Malfoy revolotearon en torno a su visión y ella se esforzó por concentrarse en lo real, justo en frente de ella.

—Hermione —respondió fríamente—. O debería volverte a llamar Granger, viendo que no hemos estado en buenos términos, ¿por casi dos semanas?

—¿Por qué... cuándo entraste? —preguntó ignorando su pregunta.

—Deberías ser capaz de saberlo, ¿no es así? Ser una mujer lobo y todo eso —respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Hermione olió el aire frente a ella y no olía para nada a Draco Malfoy, sólo árboles, hojas y hierba, pero no a Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Has utilizado un Encantamiento de máscara —dijo.

—Genio —Asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió—. Pensé que eso haría mi entrada mucho más dramática.

—Sí, bueno, fue lo suficientemente dramático —dijo y ella se hundió en el otro sillón frente a él, frotando su cara y enredando sus dedos en su melena rebelde— ¿A qué debo este honor?

Ella trató de luchar contra el dolor, las ansias, el deseo, la loba interior exigiendo a Draco— _él está justo allí, consíguelo, simplemente tócalo_ —pero ella estaba demasiado cansada, así que era sólo una apagada punzada por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?, Hermione, yo no sabía que te sentías así por mí —dijo divertidamente.

 _Te quiero, te deseo, sé mío, por favor, sé mío, tócame..._

Su cabeza se alzó y lo miró.

—¿Qué?

Draco la miró por un momento.

—Te ves horrible, Hermione —dijo casualmente.

Ella se rió sarcásticamente y asintió. —Gracias, lo sé.

—¿Has estado durmiendo lo suficiente?

—Sí, y no... quiero decir, he estado durmiendo... es sólo que están estos sueños que, que sólo parecen estar acosándome. Y me están cansando.

—¿De qué tratan esos sueños?

 _Sobre nosotros follando hasta más no poder_ , dijo la loba crudamente.

—Es sólo que... es algo que realmente necesito superar —dijo simplemente.

—¿Es sobre el incidente en el que te mordieron? Porque tengo el mismo tipo de pesadillas recurrentes, pero las mías son sobre la guerra.

—No, no... nada de eso, es algo más —Hermione sonrió.

Se estaba poniendo caliente. Demasiado caliente. Ella estaba empezando a sudar de nuevo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mano y la otra mano libre la utilizó para empujar su pelo hacia atrás.

 _Mucho, mucho calor. No puedo soportar esto._

Ella podía _sentir_ sus feromonas y se estaban volviendo locas. Y Draco Malfoy ni siquiera se veía afectado.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeño mostrador. —¿Quieres un poco de té? — preguntó ella, abanicándose con una mano y haciendo que el aire soplara en su blusa.

Ella se estaba mareando, desorientando.

Él estaba tan cerca.

—No, gracias —respondió—. Vine aquí para hablar, en realidad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué? —Se limpió la frente y el cuello de nuevo, lanzó un hechizo para que la tetera hierva.

—Sobre ti —dijo.

—¿Sí?

Ella estaba a punto de regresar a su silla, porque ella ya no podía más... _tan débil por_ el deseo. Ella quería colapsar.

Pero algo la detuvo en seco. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie frente a ella, bloqueando su camino.

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando, Hermione? —preguntó en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

—Yo... no te he —comenzó patéticamente.

—No me mientas, Hermione —dijo agarrando los bordes de la encimera a ambos lados de ella, atrapándola.

La loba en ella estaba _encantada_.

—Yo... yo... —intentó de nuevo, sintiendo ya el infierno y el dolor, pero esta vez multiplicado por tal vez un _billón_ ante su proximidad. Casi gimió.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú qué? —la presionó, su cara estaba muy cerca a la de ella que se sentía como si esto fuera un sueño otra vez y, y...

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Draco? —dijo miserablemente.

—Quiero una explicación.

—¿A qué? —Lentamente levantó los ojos para coincidir con los de Draco.

Draco tenía _ésa_ mirada seria en su rostro, al igual que el día en que se disculpó por ser un imbécil con ella en la escuela, y le espetó: —¿Por qué hemos dejado de hablar? ¿Por qué ya no vienes y me molestas? Difícilmente respondes a mis mensajes, ni siquiera puedo ver tu sombra en _alguna_ parte, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te vas en dirección opuesta cada _maldita vez_ que me ves.

Hermione lució atónita por un segundo, mientras trataba de procesar que Draco había notado todo eso.

—Quiero que empieces a hablar, _ahora_ —exigió, y maldijo si a la loba dentro de Hermione no le gustaba.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló.

 _Bueno, era ahora o nunca._

—Es mi temporada de apareamiento, Draco —dijo lentamente—. Estoy en celo.

Draco escuchó pacientemente.

—Yo siempre, _siempre_ me he sentido atraída hacia ti y siempre fui capaz de ignorarlo, pero ahora que la loba en mí está en celo, pareciera que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sueño contigo, pienso en ti, mierda, incluso cuando cierro los ojos, todo lo que veo es a ti. La loba te ha elegido como su compañero y... —Tragó—, siempre que estás cerca, mis feromonas se vuelven endemoniadamente locas, y me pone caliente y me molesta; pone a _todos los demás_ calientes y molestos.

Hubo un silencio embarazoso, Draco seguía luciendo como hacía unos segundos. No había reacción alguna.

Luego frunció el ceño.

—Pero tú me _estás_ evitando —insistió.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Merlín —se quejó—. Sí, _sí_ , yo te estaba evitando, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... sólo dame otras dos semanas hasta que esto desaparezca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero ¿por qué haría eso?

—Porque necesito dejar pasar esta temporada de apareamiento y yo en serio necesito superar este estúpido enamoramiento que parece que tengo sobre ti. Así que si hemos terminado aquí, yo en verdad, en verdad necesito dormir un poco, no es que vaya a hacerme bien de todas formas.

—¿Debido a que sueñas conmigo? —preguntó.

—Sí maldición, soñaré contigo. Así que por favor, _por favor_ , paremos esta humillación —gimió patéticamente.

—¿Soñarás conmigo porque me deseas?

—Draco, por favor, realmente no puedo aguantar más...

—Yo también te deseo.

Hermione se congeló.

Ella lo miró para encontrar que él todavía tenía esa intensa y penetrante mirada en sus ojos grises. No parecía sorprendida, o descarada...

Merlín, ¡él hablaba en serio!

A menos que... a menos que...

Hermione gimió.

—Oh, no —gimió hasta sus adentros— ¡Oh, mierda, mierda, que se vaya todo a la mierda!

—¿Qué? — preguntó Draco, confundido.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Es el maldito _encanto_! Cuando estoy en celo tengo esta cosa de encanto, ¡al igual que una Veela!, y lo que sea que estés sintiendo por mí en este momento es sólo a causa del maldito encanto, ¡oh Dios! ¡Por qué, oh, por qué!

—¿Qué? —Draco volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño con más fuerza.

—¡ _Esto_! —dijo ella, hizo un gesto entre los dos—. Dijiste que me deseabas.

—Y lo digo en serio —dijo.

—No, _no_. De hecho, no me sorprendería si ni siquiera pudieras recordar lo que dijiste o hiciste cuando todo esto termine. _Garantizado_.

Ella gimió y gimió y gimió—y quería llorar con desesperación.

—No me digas lo que siento y lo que no, Granger —El tono autoritario de Draco apareció de nuevo—. Yo te deseo, y no es ni siquiera por el jodido encanto, porque me he sentido así por largo tiempo, he trabajado con hombres lobo y veelas en el pasado, Granger. Sé lo que se siente el encanto y me enseñé a mí mismo a resistir él. El que yo te desee no tiene _nada_ que ver con el encanto.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Draco —dijo en voz baja—. El encanto juega con la mente de la gente... incluso contigo. Así que realmente no puedo confiar en ti y lo que estás diciendo en este momento.

Draco se quedó callado por un rato.

—¿Cuándo termina tu temporada de apareamiento? —preguntó.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y calculó. —En menos de dos semanas, supongo. ¿Por qué?

—Entonces, si te digo que te deseo después de que termine la temporada, ¿me creerías entonces? —preguntó en serio.

—¿Q-qué?

—Sí o no, Granger —exigió.

—¿Probablemente, sí?

La mano de Draco fue a acariciar dulcemente su mejilla derecha mientras la miraba, sus ojos parpadearon entre sus ojos y labios, como si quisiera besarla, y él se inclinó hacia ella.

 _Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca de sus labios que si tan sólo ella podía moverse una milésima, ellos se estarían tocando._

—¿Dos semanas? —le susurró, sus labios tan cerca de ella que se estaban prácticamente besando cuando él habló.

Hermione no tenía voz, por lo que ella asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Dos semanas. Y luego vendré por ti —dijo solemnemente.

Y luego se alejó, mirando a todas partes, mas no a ella, como si recolectara toda la voluntad de simplemente dejarla y no hacer nada.

—Me mantendré lejos de ti hasta entonces —murmuró antes de realizar grandes pasos hacia la puerta y desaparecer por completo.

Hermione miró fijamente a la nada antes de desplomarse en el suelo, sus rodillas y piernas le fallaron.

 _Dos semanas. Y luego vendré por ti._

La loba se estremeció ante la expectativa.

* * *

Draco fue fiel a su palabra.

El día después del "incidente", como Hermione lo llamó; no lo había visto en ninguna parte en absoluto. Ni siquiera durante el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena en el Gran Comedor.

La única vez que se vieron fue durante la reunión mensual de profesores, y él se comportó respetuoso, ni siquiera se detuvieron para hablar de cosas estúpidas como lo hacían normalmente.

Sin embargo, parecía no estar afectado y tampoco se inmutaba, su máscara de completa calma estaba en su lugar. Él se fue tan pronto como la reunión terminó.

Cuanto más Hermione esperaba a que sus dos semanas terminaran, más deprimida se ponía.

¿Y si simplemente era el efecto de la atracción? ¿Y si... y si nunca volvía? ¿Y si no se acordaba de lo que le dijo durante el "incidente"?

Ella estaba tan deprimida que el techo del Gran Comedor comenzó a imitar nubes oscuras y lluvia.

La loba gimió patéticamente, su propia actitud siempre entusiasta y alegre casi había desaparecido.

Sólo por un momento, le pareció ver una mata de pelo rubio platinado pasar la entrada del Gran Comedor. Su corazón dio un salto y se tranquilizó después de un rato.

Mierda, ella estaba demasiado enamorada de Draco Malfoy incluso para tratar de superarlo.

Tal vez sólo debería renunciar. Salir y empezar a escribir libros muggles en Australia, o Islandia o en cualquier lugar lejos de Draco Malfoy.

Sí, ése sería su plan de acción después de que sus dos semanas hayan terminado.

Ella suspiró. Sólo unos cuantos días quedaban para soportar los agónicos sueños eróticos y el sobrecalentamiento.

* * *

Su época de celo había terminado.

Lo sintió tan pronto como se despertó en un encantador sábado, sin sueños eróticos (bueno, sueños eróticos no _tan_ subidos de tono), y sin dolor ni nada. Ella era libre, por ahora.

Una lechuza llegó y golpeó su ventana de la derecha antes de que ella se metiera en la ducha.

Abrió la carta y su corazón se aceleró.

 _¿Sábado de bebidas como de costumbre?_

 _DM_

Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué tal si ella se reunía con él y el viejo Draco Malfoy estaba de vuelta? ¿O recordaría aún lo que había sucedido durante el "incidente"? ¿Qué pasaría si él cambiaba de opinión?

Tantos qué pasaría si daban vueltas por la mente de Hermione, y por una vez, decidió hacer caso omiso de todos sus pensamientos y nerviosamente garabateó un "sí", antes de enviar a la lechuza.

Esperó a Draco en Las Tres Escobas, como de costumbre. Él había enviado una lechuza horas antes para decir que llegaría un poco tarde, pero Hermione llegó temprano, como de costumbre, se tomó una cerveza de mantequilla y consideró un whiskey de fuego para ayudar a calmar sus nervios.

Ella no dejaba de mirar su reloj con nerviosismo, y observaba la puerta con avidez.

Cada vez que se abría, su corazón se detenía y su estómago comenzaba a hacer volteretas. Decidiendo dejar de tratar que le dé un ataque al corazón, abrió El Profeta y empezó a leer.

Estaba tan metida en su lectura que ella ni siquiera notó una figura acercarse a ella.

—Hermione —llamó, y ella miró hacia arriba.

—Draco —Sonrió, su corazón saltó como loco. Al paso que su corazón iba en ése momento, ella sabía que moriría pronto.

Él se sentó en la silla frente a ella y Hermione lo observó. Se veía tan perfecto, tan guapo.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? —Madame Rosmerta vino a preguntarle.

—Cerveza de mantequilla, por favor. Lo de siempre —respondió él, sin levantar su mirada de Hermione ni por un segundo.

—Así que —dijo tan pronto como Madame Rosmerta se fue.

—Así que —Hermione le hizo eco.

—Terminó tu época de celo —afirmó.

—Sí, así es —Ella sonrió—, la próxima vez me iré. Es peligroso para mi salud.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No nos gustaría que la gente te esté acechando por todas partes, ¿no? —dijo de buen humor.

—Sí, eso y el sobrecalentamiento y la dificultad para dormir —bromeó.

Y así, cayeron en su viejo hábito—bromas ingeniosas, discusiones como las de un viejo matrimonio y bromas personales.

Esta vez, ellos se quedaron hasta que el lugar estaba cerrando y eran los únicos allí.

* * *

Hermione estaba nerviosa.

Demasiado nerviosa tan pronto como salieron de las Tres Escobas que ella caminaba adelante sin esperar a Draco.

Y Draco estaba tan, _tan_ tranquilo que la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Cómo van tus preparativos para los exámenes finales de los estudiantes? —preguntó ella sin volverse a mirarle.

De repente, Hermione se sintió siendo arrastrada por ella misma y se dio la vuelta.

Dando la cara a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Draco? —chilló.

Él tenía _ésa_ expresión seria en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban penetrando los de ella, y estaba caminando hacia ella lentamente. Por cada paso que daba hacia ella, Hermione daba un paso hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada contra una fría pared de ladrillo.

Draco la había acorralado y no tenía escapatoria—no es que ella quisiera escapar incluso si pudiera. Él agarró su cara con ambas manos y la besó.

El beso que sintió Hermione era completa y absolutamente impresionante, dobla-rodillas y alucinante. Draco besaba como si discutiera—con energía, apasionado y profundo. Él chupó, lamió y mordisqueó sus labios, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Hermione y tiraron de ella más cerca.

Hermione le devolvió el beso como si fuera una planta sedienta en medio del desierto. Ella no pudo evitar devolverle el beso—era como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo necesitaba como el aire. Todas esas semanas, _meses_ de frustración, nostalgia, dolor, deseando, soñando y finalmente, _finalmente..._

De repente, ella fue levantada contra la pared, sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Draco, y entonces ella sintió sus manos tocar la piel desnuda de su cintura—y era como el _fuego_.

Fuego era un eufemismo—era ardiente como el infierno. _Un incendio. Un horno._

Quemaba cada terminación nerviosa y su mente estaba en blanco. Ella quería esto, ella lo deseaba tanto.

Fue sólo cuando oyó la risa de un ebrio y un portazo que la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

—Draco... tenemos que umm, no aquí —alcanzó a decir.

Draco asintió, sintiéndose sin aliento. Tenía el pelo revuelto, los dedos de Hermione habían jugado con él anteriormente.

—Draco, vamos a casa —dijo de nuevo.

* * *

Devorando era la palabra correcta para describir lo que estaba pasando justo después de que Draco los había Aparecido en su dormitorio.

Ni siquiera se habían molestado en regresar caminando. Simplemente no podían esperar.

Aterrizaron horizontalmente encima de la cama de Draco, justo antes de aterrizar con un "uffff" de parte de los dos.

Draco ni siquiera esperó un segundo antes de besarla de nuevo, y procedió a lamer un camino de fuego por su cuello. La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás para darle más acceso.

Draco eligió ese momento para empujar sus caderas hacia adelante y Hermione gimió, la deliciosa fricción la hizo temblar. Hermione decidió que Draco era definitivamente excelente en la multitarea, porque se las arregló para quitarle la ropa en tiempo récord, todo el tiempo acariciándola. Ella inmediatamente se movió para desabrochar el cinturón de Draco. Estaba teniendo dificultades para hacerlo ya que no podía enfocarse correctamente, y Draco se rió ante su esfuerzo.

Su rostro quemaba por la vergüenza y él la besó como disculpa. Finalmente le quitó la correa y de inmediato abrió el botón y tiró de la cremallera. Draco colocó las caderas de Hermione más cerca y puso un brazo debajo de su pierna y se empujó hacia adelante, deleitándose ante el gemido que había oído de Hermione, observando mientras su rostro se contorsionaba de puro éxtasis.

Hermione era vagamente consciente de su entorno, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y era tan intenso que ella comenzó a preguntarse si todo era real. ¿Qué tal si era un sueño y se iba a despertar con el mismo dolor, la misma punzada que había estado experimentando por lo que pareció mucho tiempo?

—Puedo _oírte_ pensar, Hermione —dijo Draco divertidamente.

Hermione le sonrió ante eso, recordando un sueño erótico donde Draco le había dicho lo mismo.

—Voy a quitarme el encantamiento de máscara ahora. Y podrás sentir y oler por ti misma, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo.

—Está bien —Asintió con la cabeza, y él murmuró el contra- hechizo justo antes de que inclinara la cabeza para besarla.

Lo que ella experimentó justo después de eso fue la sobrecarga sensorial.

Podía oler a Draco con tanta fuerza, podía oler a ese mismo almizclado, apetecible y sexy _olor_ de Draco al se había vuelto tan adicta y esta vez estaba combinado con un montón de cosas—lujuria, anhelo, deseo—era como un espejo de sus propios sentimientos y ella cerró los ojos.

—Te lo dije —Oyó el tono profundo de la voz de Draco.

Le envió vibraciones sobre todo su ser y ese dolor entre sus piernas regresó. Como si leyera su mente, Draco hundió de inmediato sus dedos en su apretada entrada. Él provocó a Hermione durante largos momentos, hasta que ella estaba sollozando por la necesidad, gimiendo sin motivo y empujando hacia atrás—pidiendo más, rogando que se detuviera y que lo haga, ya no estaba del todo segura por qué rogaba.

Los dedos de Draco se retiraron agonizantemente lento y él se posicionó en su entrada, dejando sólo la punta dentro. Hermione cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—Te amo, Hermione —Oyó decir a Draco. Y justo cuando ella abrió los ojos, él se deslizó dentro de ella con un solo impulso prolongado. Hermione gritó y arrugó las sábanas, torciéndose y retorciéndose mientras Draco se metía en ella.

Draco se quedó inmóvil por un momento, esperando a Hermione se adapte y sus dedos que formaban un puño en las sábanas se relajaran. Hermione comenzó a empujar hacia atrás y oyó a Draco quedarse sin aliento.

—Vamos, Draco —susurró ella, empujándolo más profundo con sus talones.

Él la miró y le preguntó con preocupación: —¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca —Ella sonrió.

—Todavía eres capaz de hablar. Supongo que tendré que cambiar eso —E inmediatamente después de terminar la frase, él se retiró por completo antes de empujar de nuevo. Hermione dejó escapar un largo gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Sí! —ella gritó.

Las embestidas de Draco la hacían incapaz de permanecer en silencio, dejó cada gruñido, gemido y grito ir sin restricción.

Era tan desesperante, fantástico y tan jodidamente increíble que Hermione casi lloró. Draco era implacable: empujando, provocándola y tocándola simultáneamente hasta que Hermione no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar un grito apasionado fuerte mientras ella encontraba su liberación, tensándose sin control alrededor de Draco y empujándolo al límite también.

Él se derrumbó sobre ella como una masa de carne, su cálido cuerpo lleno de sudor engominado era reconfortante para Hermione. Ellos jadearon e intercambiaron besos, disfrutando luego de haber hecho el amor antes de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Draco se movió, como si fuera a salir, y Hermione se apretó contra él.

Él le sonrió antes de tirarse a su costado, agarrándola para que descansara en él.

—Yo también te amo, Draco —Hermione murmuró.

Draco le sonrió antes de caer juntos en un sueño.

 **El Fin.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Guau. Eso fue mucho. De hecho, es el One Shot más largo que jamás he escrito. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Los reviews son amor!_

 _ **N/T:** Lamento si han encontrado una que otra falta, son casi las 3:30 a.m y acabo de terminar una cosa más de mi lista fiuu. Supongo que se dieron cuenta que la letra es de Loba de Shakira xD_

 _En serio, estoy escribiendo esto rápido, la procrastinación es mala, muy mala, miren como he terminado. Se supone que esto debía estar listo para agosto... y tengo otro fic propio que recién he actualizado después de meses (Guilty Princess una enredadera total que seguro ustedes han pasado por alto :/) un fic que ayer subí para un reto (Unravel: es algo loco, muy loco también, hay magia? no exactamente es un au dramione 100%), otro short fic que ya iré terminando y no sé por qué sigo escribiendo esto si no loo leerán TT TT_

 _Y recomiendo que lean La luz de sus ojos de Shinka412, está muy bello su one shot._

 _RECUERDA DEJAR TU REVIEW :D_

 _Edito: ya arreglé algunas faltas... pero creo que desde una compu grande no es tan efectivo, si aún hay faltas no duden en avisarme. Y finalmente subí la portada del fic. Sino pueden verla bien... está en mi tumblr: (http) (dos puntos)/lawliet-hanabi(punto)tumbl(punto)com/post/132591766817/hermiones-lycanthropy-by-oogieboogie-one-shot_


End file.
